-Olor a cerezas-
by Darkrai Burdock
Summary: Él jamás cuidó de esa flor, porque sabía que permanecería allí. Él maltrató la flor porque pensaba que nunca se marchitaría. Él no la regó, pues sabía que lo haría ella misma con sus lágrimas. A él no le gustaba ese olor a cerezas, nunca le había gustado, era empalagoso, pero lo guardaba con recelo de los demás. Sólo porque podía one-shot. [Naruto no me pertenece].


**Bueno, hace tiempo que quería escribir este ONE-shot anti SasuSaku. Es la primera vez que escribo sobre ambos, SasuSaku y NaruSaku, y sobre el tema del maltrato. Este pairing, principalmente lo odio por Sasuke. Sakura me parece una chica fuerte, inteligente, bonita y de carácter, por lo que ella, Ino y Hinata son mis kunoichis favoritas, aunque en realidad me caen todas bien.**

**Sasuke me cae mal porque es un arrogante, ególatra, frío, tirano y violento. ¿Que por qué me gusta el SasuHina? Ni idea, ¿yo qué sé? En fin.**

**Esta es una historia que contiene violencia y puede molestar a gente sensible a estos temas. Ahora, ¡a leer!**

* * *

Sakura lavaba los platos en la cocina cuando un hombre de pelo y ojos negros entró en la casa. La mujer le sonrió cariñosamente, con cuidado de no mover mucho su párpado morado e hinchado, y le saludó.

—Bienvenido, Sasuke-kun.

El Uchiha ignoró a su esposa y se sentó directamente, después de desanudarse la corbata y quitarse la chaqueta del traje negro que llevaba puesto. Sakura colocó el almuerzo de Sasuke frente a él. Él lo probó, pero puso cara de asco.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó, molesto.

—O-oshiruko (_N/A: sopa templada y dulce de judías rojas —an— con mochi —pastel de arroz—)._

—Sabes que no me gusta el dulce.

Sakura bajó la cara, algo apenada.

—Era lo único que podía hacer. No me ha dado tiempo a ir a comprar...

Sasuke se levantó con brusquedad, dejando los palillos de madera sobre la mesa con fuerza. Recogió su chaqueta, se la puso, y se anudó la corbata. Luego envió a la mujer una fría mirada.

—Comeré fuera —dijo—. De todas formas he quedado a almorzar con Karin.

Sakura frunció el ceño, molesta.

—¿Con tu secretaria? —silencio por parte del azabache. La pelirrosa frunció el ceño—. ¿Qué tienes que hablar tú con tu secretaria?

—No es asunto tuyo.

El Uchiha abrió la puerta que daba al jardín, pero la Haruno le sujetó del brazo fuertemente. Ella sabía que Karin Uzumaki era la amante de su marido.

—¿Sasuke-kun? ¡Contéstame!

Sasuke, iracundo, zarandeó su brazo para liberarse y pegó un manotazo en la cara de su esposa, tirándola al suelo. La miró desde arriba con desprecio.

—No vuelvas a intentar controlarme, _zorra_.

Y salió de allí.

* * *

Sakura cogió la taza que Hinata le ofrecía. Había tapado su moretón con maquillaje, pero aún así la Hyuuga e Ino Yamanaka se habían dado cuenta. Se tapó más con la manta.

—Sakura-san... —murmuró Hinata.

—¡Frentona, tienes que hacer algo! —exclamó la rubia—. ¡O lo haremos nosotras por ti!

Sakura ahogó un quejido mientras las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas. Ella no... No podría traicionarle. Él dependía de su fuerza. Él no tenía familia, no le quedaba nadie. Ella era su único apoyo.

_Ella era su flor de cerezo._

—P-pero yo... ¡Yo le quiero! —dijo entre lágrimas.

Hinata bajó la mirada, sufriendo por su amiga. Ino frunció el ceño.

—Él a ti no, Sakura.

_A él nunca le gustó su olor, y por eso decidió cambiarlo._

—No sé qué más hacer...

Había dejado la profesión que tanto amaba por él, había abandonado el hospital para cuidarle, para tener su comida lista. Había sido sumisa, había aguantado los golpes, se había negado a marchitarse, se había regado con lágrimas propias.

Con la mano temblorosa agarró el teléfono.

_Ya lo había decido._

_Ya no habría más palizas, ni más insultos. Sakura podría olvidarse de las peleas, de marchitarse, de las infidelidades y mentiras._

_Sakura ahora podría recuperar su vida._

Después de unos segundos de dudas mirándolo, marcó unos números y acopló el aparato a su oreja. Hinata e Ino contuvieron las respiraciones.

—¿H-hola? Querría... ¡Querría hacer una denuncia, por favor!

Rompió en llanto, alertando a la mujer que atendía a la otra línea del teléfono.

_Ella olía a sangre y dolor._

* * *

Sakura escuchó a alguien entrar en la puerta. Sonrió con dulzura al mirar cómo una melena rubia y desordenada se asomaba por el marco de la puerta, pero pronto frunció el ceño al ver el traje manchado que llevaba Naruto.

—¡Naruto! ¿Cómo te has ensuciado? —ella puso los brazos en jarras.

—¡Fue Kiba! —se defendió—. Me retó a que no podía comerme más de veinte tazones de ramen. Obviamente, perdió la apuesta —se regodeó— y empecé a reírme de él. Akamaru se enfadó y empujó el plato. Y así me manché.

Los ojos verdes de Sakura ardían de ira.

—¡Encima has comido fuera! ¡No me has avisado!

Naruto puso cara de pena y luego olisqueó la comida que estaba preparando su esposa, ya colocada en la mesa y lista para cocinar. Naruto preguntó qué había cocinado.

—Oshiruko —suspiró ella con cansancio, a sabiendas de que aquel plato no era agradable para Naruto.

—¡Mmm! —se relamió los labios, cogiendo el plato y comiendo rápidamente—. ¡Delicioso!

Pero Sakura notó el tic en el ojo del rubio al probar el plato de sopa y se entristeció. El Uzumaki dejó el tazón en la mesa una vez terminado.

—¡Estaba muy bueno, Sakura-chan!

Y a pesar de todo, sonrió. Sonrió, porque él se había comido aquel almuerzo que no le gustaba nada, aún estando tan lleno que podría explotar, sólo porque lo había hecho ella, porque la quería. Naruto se levantó y la abrazó por detrás.

—Un tazón de ramen por tus pensamientos —le susurró al oído mientras besaba su sien.

—Pensaba en que... —ella suspiró derramando una lágrima—. Que he sido una idiota. Siempre he perseguido a Sasuke sin darme cuenta de tú eras al que de verdad quería... He sido una idi-

—Shh... Ahora el _teme_ ya no está aquí —la consoló con voz cándida—. Ahora estoy yo, Sakura-chan, ahora estoy yo.

Naruto apoyó su frente en el hueco del cuello de Sakura e inhaló profundamente.

—Hueles a cereza.

Ella asintió.

—Huele muy bien.


End file.
